dark_parablesfandomcom-20200216-history
Collections
Collections are seen through most of the Dark Parables franchise. Generally speaking, they are sets of items or symbols that the player is tasked with locating throughout the game for one purpose or another. Cursed Objects All the Dark Parables games made exclusively or primarily by Blue Tea Games (and in both spin-off games) featured Cursed Objects that would visibly morph into other objects. Clicking on these objects would help the player recharge their Hint button. There were 20 objects in each game, and collecting them all would net no further reward, aside from a satisfying sense of accomplishment. In some games, later on, you'd get an achievement for finding all of them. Parable Pieces From Rise of the Snow Queen on, each Dark Parables game has a collection of Parable Pieces for the player to collect throughout the game. Once a set of these pieces is completed, the corresponding Parable can be read which explains more of the story. Puzzle Collections Many games feature sets of items that must all be located in the game before a corresponding puzzle can be done. * The Exiled Prince: Decorated Jars, Ships in Bottles, Princess Tiaras, Flower Potions * Rise of the Snow Queen: Jeweled Goblets, Gemstones, Globes * The Final Cinderella: Oriental Clothing, Floral Clothing, European Clothing, Royal Clothing Images of Puzzle Collections ship in a bottle.jpg|Ships in Bottles Puzzle, The Exiled Prince decorated jars.jpg|Decorated Jars Puzzle, The Exiled Prince plant potions.jpg|Plant Potions Puzzle, The Exiled Prince princess tiaras.jpg|Princess Tiaras Puzzle, The Exiled Prince goblet collection.jpg|Goblet Puzzle, Rise of the Snow Queen jewel collection.jpg|Jewel Puzzle, Rise of the Snow Queen globe collection.jpg|Globe Puzzle, Rise of the Snow Queen TLC Agnes.jpg|Agnes Doll Wearing Royal Clothing Collection, The Final Cinderella TLC Ella.jpg|Ella Doll Wearing European Clothing Collection, The Final Cinderella bianca pace final.jpg|Bianca Doll Wearing Floral Clothing Collection, The Final Cinderella TLC Shan.jpg|Shan Doll Wearing Oriental Clothing Collection, The Final Cinderella Achievements Introduced in Ballad of Rapunzel, Achievements are gameplay-centered goals for the player to attempt to meet as they play through the game. Like Cursed Objects, there is usually no reward for completing these goals. They simply add another layer to the task of completing the game. Pop-up Notes This kind of collection was seen in three separate games: Ballad of Rapunzel, Return of the Salt Princess and the spin-off game, Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat. Throughout the game, the player would find signs, parchments, letters, books, journals and other ephemera that would add to the story of the game, and to Dark Parables lore in general. Finding and viewing all of these items while playing Ballad of Rapunzel or Return of the Salt Princess would reward the player with an Achievement. Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat had no such Achievement. Flowerstones Ballad of Rapunzel tasked the player with collecting 20 unique Flowerstones. Once these stones were collected by the player, they could be combined to form the Glenys Jewel, which could unlock access to the best ending of the game. Crescent Moons The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide removed Cursed Objects from the game, replacing them instead with Crescent Moons. There are 40 in all (30 in the main game, 10 in the bonus chapter). Each location of the game has one of these symbols hidden within it for the player to find. Locating all of them earns the player an Achievement called "Master of the Tides". Blue Tea The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide contains six tea cups hidden throughout the game that, when clicked on, turn blue. This is a reference to the original developer of the games, Blue Tea Games. When the player has found all six tea cups and clicked on them, they earn an Achievement called "The Most Exquisite Tea". Images and Locations of Blue Tea Cups bluetea1.jpg|Princess Naida's Room bluetea2.jpg|Princess Calliope's Room bluetea3.jpg|Strategy Room bluetea4.jpg|Throne Room bluetea5.jpg|Princess Daphne's Room bluetea6.jpg|Herbal Pharmacy Felix the Fish The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide contains three instances of Felix the Fish (the mascot of Big Fish Games). The player can earn an Achievement by clicking on the first two, then replacing the crown on the third one. Images and Locations of Felix the Fish Tlm-felix1.jpg|Grand Hall Tlm-felix2.jpg|Herbal Pharmacy Tlm-felix3.jpg|Forgotten Cave Souvenir Chest / Room Souvenirs are not traditional collectibles found through standard gameplay like the rest of the Collections described here, but the items presented as a collection in the Extras Menu of the Dark Parables games released by Eipix Entertainment. Clicking on the ghost silhouette of one of these items will bring you to a location from the main game. Once there, an image of an item is shown and the player is tasked with locating and retrieving that item within that location screen. Sometimes the item is easily visible and simply needs to be clicked on. Other times, the player must click on other items to move them or interact with them in some fashion before the item will be visible to be clicked on. There is no Souvenir Room in Goldilocks and the Fallen Star. Fleur-de-lis Symbols Like its predecessor, Queen of Sands presented the player with a wide-scoping collection of symbols - one of which can be found in each location of the main game and the bonus game. There are 39 in all (30 in the main game, 9 in the bonus chapter) and finding them earns the player the Achievement "Herald of Montafleur." There is an emblem depicting a fleur-de-lis underneath the map button of the game's interface. This emblem turns red when the fleur-de-lis in your current location is found. Missing fleur-de-lis symbols can still be found in any location where this symbol is still gray. Snowflake Symbols Like all Eipix releases, Goldilocks and the Fallen Star features a symbol intended to be found in every location of the game and the bonus game. There are 40 in all (32 in the main game, 8 in the bonus game) and finding them earns the player the Achievement "Snowflake Chaser". There is a snowflake button on the far right of the game's interface. The snowflake is black when it has not yet been found; it glows gold once the symbol is found. Hovering over this button tells you how many snowflakes you have found thus far. Any missed snowflakes in either portion of the game can be collected after the bonus game is completed. Acorn Signs Like all Eipix releases, The Swan Princess and the Dire Tree features a symbol intended to be found in every location of the game and the bonus game. There are 39 in all (30 in the main game, 9 in the bonus game) and finding them earns the player the Achievement "Sign Collector". There is an acorn button on the far right of the game's interface. The acorn is silver when it has not yet been found and changes to gold once the symbol is found (Note: The change is very subtle in this game). Hovering over this button tells you how many acorns you have found thus far. Any missed acorns in either portion of the game can be collected after the bonus game is completed. Apple Signs Like all Eipix releases, The Thief and the Tinderbox features a symbol intended to be found in every location of the game and the bonus game. There are 39 in all (31 in the main game, 8 in the bonus game) and finding them earns the player the Achievement "Sign Collector". There is an apple button on the far right of the game's interface. The apple is purple when it has not yet been found and changes to gold once the symbol is found. Hovering over this button tells you how many apples you have found thus far. Any missed apples in either portion of the game can be collected after the bonus game is completed. Mother Goose's Pin Button Collection Near the end of Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat, there's a large storybook that the player encounters. This is the only place to see the collection entitled "Mother Goose's Pin Button Collection". This collection is not made of items but operates like an in-game achievement collection. Each of the main game puzzles that the player successfully completes earns them a pin button in Mother Goose's book. When all of the buttons are collected, the player can return to this book and receive a "treat" - which is the nursery rhyme of Cock Robin. Mother Goose's Pin Button Collection Images Pin buttons.jpg|Pin Buttons Collected Mg treat1.jpg|Cock Robin Pages 1-2 Mg treat2.jpg|Cock Robin Pages 3-4 Mg treat3.jpg|Cock Robin Pages 5-6 Mg treat4.jpg|Cock Robin Pages 7-8 "Items" Ballad of Rapunzel, Return of the Salt Princess and Cursery: The Crooked Man and the Crooked Cat all have a section within their Bonus Content menus for a Collection called "Items". These are not true Collections, as they are each simply a gallery of various inventory items from the game. Gallery bor achievements 1.jpg|Achievements, Ballad of Rapunzel souvenir chest.jpg|Souvenir Chest, The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide qossouvenir.jpg|Souvenir Room, Queen of Sands cameos.jpg|Items: Cameos, Ballad of Rapunzel Category:Gameplay Category:Bonus content Category:The Exiled Prince Category:Rise of the Snow Queen Category:The Final Cinderella Category:Ballad of Rapunzel Category:The Little Mermaid and the Purple Tide Category:Queen of Sands Category:Cursery